The present invention relates to devices for aligning flies in a printing press.
In the past, rotary flies having open pockets disposed around the flies have been utilized in printing presses to deliver signatures from a folder in a shingled configuration onto a conveyor belt. During this time, a leading edge of the signatures must be stripped from the pockets of the fly onto the conveyor belt, such as by fixed stripping devices. However, such signatures delivered from the folder may have varying widths, or may be passed to the flies at different lateral locations. Hence, it is necessary to adjust the flies in order to accommodate such varying incoming signatures.